Not Simply Friends
by ellieawritesbooks
Summary: At a Hogwarts Alumni event, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom catch each other up on their lives since Hogwarts, which have not involved each other in the least. They find out they have much more in common than they ever thought possible, but will their insecurities, doubts, and fears get in the way of a potential relationship?
1. Hogwarts Alumni Evening

"Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Alumni Night." Professor McGonagall's shaky, yet powerful voice rings out over the dining hall, lit with thousands of floating candles. "We have prepared a marvelous feast for all of our guests, and we hope you will enjoy."

Just as the last word comes out of her mouth, silver platters float out of the kitchen and the choir begins to sing a beautiful, melancholy tune with their toads croaking along. Luna Lovegood gazes around in wonder. She remembers with joint fondness and sadness her years at Hogwarts. She can't help but notice the people who couldn't make it to the reunion, who would never be able to. But then she remembers that those people gave up their lives so nights like this would be possible, and is reassured. Her survivors guilt flares up for just a moment, until she is startled by a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh!" she squeaks. She turns around to see who it is, then grins. "You gave me quite a fright!"

Neville Longbottom's shockingly handsome face goes bright red. "I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to say hello."

Luna laughs in a tinkling, fairy-like way. "Don't apologize, you were only being friendly." She takes in his long, lean body for longer than socially appropriate before realizing her mistake and going redder in the face than Neville himself. "Wow, Nev. You look…different."

He takes a step back, then forward, almost tripping over his feet. "Uh, is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good, definitely good!" she blurts out.

"Oh, good."

"Yes, good."

"Good."

For a moment they simply look at each other in silence before bursting out in laughter. Compared to Luna's small, relatively hushed laugh, Neville's is deep and warm and anything but quiet. "It's really nice to see you Nev."

"You too, Lu." They hug, his broad shoulders engulfing her tiny frame. She notices his scent, which is much different from how he smelled as a boy. No longer the putrid scent of every teenage boy going through puberty, but a rich cologne sprayed on just the right amount.

Luna mumbles into his jacket, "Since when do you call me Lu?"

He ducks his head. "Right about the time you started calling me Nev. So, two minutes ago."

"I suppose that's a good point." Luna states, not a hint of embarrassment on her face.

Neville exhales, causing Luna's owl feather earrings to blow back in the gentle breeze. Despite the warmness of his breath, goosebumps still rise on her neck. Neville bucks up the courage to ask her a question. "Did you come with anyone tonight?"

Luna bats her long eyelashes, which are somehow jet black despite her bright blonde hair. "No, did you?" Her voice sounds deeper, more velvety than its usual bright, high self.

Neville smiles sheepishly, resisting the urge to duck his head and look at the floor yet again. "No. Just me, myself, and I." Luna doesn't say anything for a while, staring at him with an expectant look on her face. She looks at him in a way that suggests she is telepathically beaming him a message, or at least trying to. Her eyes say, _I opened the door for you. I flirted and batted my eyelashes, now it's your turn._ Neville turns his head to the side in confusion, like a child would look at an adult saying something he didn't understand.

Luna gives up. "Would you like to sit together Neville?"

Suddenly, understanding dawns on his face. "Yes. I'd quite like that. We do have a lot to catch up on." Neville reaches as if to grab her hand, but then pulls back at the last second. The perspiration running down his palm deters his already shaky confidence.

Out of the corner of her eye, Luna takes notice of Neville's nervousness. "It's awfully chilly in here, my hands are about as frozen as the moat surrounding this castle." She grabs his hand before he can object. "Your hands are nice and toasty. Just like a Gildewump in a sauna. Keep mine warm for me?"

He looks as though someone just handed him the newest version of the _Firebolt_ and told him it was addressed to him. "Why…of course I can Luna. Anytime." Neville finally allows himself to take in Luna's appearance. Her long, curly blond hair glints in the candlelight so beautifully. And her supple, rosy cheeks make Neville want to reach out and stroke them, just to see if they are as soft as he imagines. Like so many other times in his life, he resists the urge. He automatically convinces himself that a girl like Luna Lovegood could never fall for him. She is too beautiful, kind, and smart. He is too…Neville.

When he was young, he had been no stranger to rejection from pretty girls like Luna, and so had trained himself not to notice the females around him. Well, at least he tried not to notice. While he gave it his best effort, he was never very good at building up a wall against people. He _knew_ that falling for Luna, or any girl for that matter, would inevitably lead to pain and rejection. Even so, his fragile heart was too big not to.

Neville never let himself show this emotion externally, though. He kept it inside, hidden away from the rest of the world. Sometimes it felt as though trying to keep his emotions in was similar to keeping a lion inside a paper fence. Impossible. But somehow, he managed. He may not have been able to keep his internal feelings in check, but he made sure to do so for his external ones.

While Luna guides Neville to a table with space for two people to squeeze in, Neville realizes something. He and Luna are polar opposites. She is confident, and free-flowing. He is insecure and stresses over the little things. He knows he shouldn't get his hopes up. Luna is just being friendly. No girl could ever love him, especially not a girl as wonderful as her.

At the same time as Neville, Luna has a similar revelation. She finally takes notice of the way Neville constantly looks down and won't make eye contact with her. He even seems to lean away from her, just a little bit, as not to be impolite. _Of course Neville wouldn't be interested in me_ , she thinks. _I'm just crazy Luna Lovegood._

 **A/N: It's been a while since I've been on FanFiction, and I'm excited to be back! I hope you enjoy this story, and if you do, let me know. You can comment, favorite, or really do whatever your heart desires. Of course, it is not necessary—it's simply a kind thing to do that I really appreciate. (I also accept negative feedback, just don't be nasty.) Have a nice day. :)**


	2. We're All A Little Insecure

Neville has always been a nervous eater, and that habit certainly becomes clear to the rest of his table when the lid is lifted off of the first silver platter. "Mmm, rosemary chicken." His manners have never been particularly good, and no one has ever felt the need to tell him so. He shovels bite after bite into his mouth, not pausing to take a breath in between.

Luna, on the other hand, takes the daintiest of bites. She has a relatively small appetite, and chooses to take tiny portions of many dishes—rather than large portions of few. Okay, maybe she took a bit more from the dessert table than other tables, but sugar is what keeps her Luna-charm alive. Neville's eating habits don't bother her, though. In fact, she finds them quite endearing.

A giggle escapes her throat. "You have a bit of pudding on your nose. Better wipe it off before the Hippogriff's come for you." She smiles, and a thick red blush fills his cheeks. "Hagrid has informed me tapioca is their favorite."

"Sorry." he says, while a spelled napkin rises from the table and cleans off his nose without another word from him.

Luna's grin only grows wider. "You know, you don't need to apologize for everything. It's not as though you've offended me. I'm not some prissy princess."

"But you are a princess, Luna. How could someone so beautiful _not_ be a princess?" he says, words rushing out of his mouth before his brain fully processes them. He automatically wishes he could take them back, but then he sees the shy, pleased look on her face.

"Why, Neville Longbottom. I never knew you could be such a gentleman." She reaches out and trails her fingers down his arm. Her usual Luna confidence has come back, though she doesn't know how long it will last. She figures that even if Neville has no interest in her, it doesn't really matter. She won't see him until the next reunion anyway.

He almost chokes on his chicken. No, he actually does choke on his chicken. He reaches up to grab his throat, a sputtering, terrible sound coming from his mouth. He looks as though he's just seen a dementor, but Luna doesn't even look worried.

She pulls her wand out of her boots, and flicks it in Neville's direction. "Accio chicken." To emphasize how easy this is for her, she checks her nails while doing so.

As it moves up his throat, the piece of meat does not make a smooth exit. It pinballs all around the back of his mouth, then flies out and lands right on Pansy Parkinson's new hair extensions. She shrieks, then gets up and runs out of the dining hall as fast as her six-inch heels will allow. Her crocodile-skin purse gets stuck on the back of her chair, and she exclaims loudly, "Draco Malfoy! Get my bag!" Draco looks like he has eaten a sour lemon, but obliges.

"Oops." Luna says innocently.

Neville looks at her in awe. "You…you saved my life."

She looks at him through her eyelashes. "It was just a simple spell. You would have done the same for me. I know you would have."

He shakes his head. "It still means a lot." Neville is embarrassed that he actually _choked_ on his food in front of Luna, but Luna appears to have already forgotten the entire ordeal. She can sense how uncomfortable he is; that has always been a gift of hers, so she changes the subject.

"So Neville, what have you been up to since Hogwarts?"

Neville's brain is still focused on his embarrassment, so he doesn't hear her. He just stares at his food, not willing to take another bite just yet. Luna waits patiently, assuming he is thinking about his answer before he says it. Finally Neville says, "You don't think mashed potatoes are able to be choked on, do you? Because I'm still hungry, but there's no way in bloody hell I'm eating another bite of that chicken."

Luna resists the urge to laugh out loud. "No, Neville. I don't think you will choke on your mashed potatoes. But what does that have to do with my question?"

Automatically, he is nervous again. This entire evening feels like one big test he is failing. Neville has never been an exceptional student. Also, his guess-taking skills have never been finely attuned in the slightest. He mumbles, "Um, green?"

This time, Luna does crack up. "Green? Wow, your life has been highly eventful." Neville notices that hundreds of tiny bells are attached to the hem of Luna's sweater, and every time she laughs, her body shakes to activate them. He stares at them, instead of into Luna's beautiful blue eyes.

"Geez, Luna. Sorry I didn't hear your question. Sorry I made a fool of myself choking on that chicken. Sorry I can't do anything right. I bet you wished you hadn't wasted your night on me."

 _He honestly can't tell how adorable he is_ , Luna thinks. "Neville, stop it." she says, voice gentle and sweet. "I'm having a wonderful time. I happen to think your plunders are quite funny, not a nuisance. They liven up the evening. Alumni events are never much fun without a friend to remember the good old days with. Plus, remember that you're talking to _Luna Lovegood_ here." Her eyebrows nearly touch the ceiling as she tries to convey her meaning.

Neville's eyebrows follow suit, but not for the same reason as Luna's. "What do you mean?"

She looks incredulous, which is not a very Luna-like expression. "What do you mean what do I mean? Everyone thought I was a looney." When he still looks confused, she adds, "Loony-Lovegood? No?"

"I've never thought you were crazy. Why would other people? You're too wonderful to be crazy." He honestly believes the words coming out of his mouth, which only makes Luna like him more.

Luna is so surprised, her words come out a smidgen too choppy. "Well…because. I was. I am." She is torn between taking the compliment and defending her looniness, although she doesn't know why she is so protective of it. Shouldn't she _want_ people not to think she is crazy?

"You're not crazy." Neville restates.

Her odd mindset has been the cause of so much hurt and judgement, but she isn't willing to let it go. It's become a part of her, an excuse. Whenever anyone questioned anything she did, it was blamed on her supposed lunacy. She used it as an excuse for why people treated her the way they did. People didn't want to talk to her because she was crazy, there couldn't have been any other reason. In a strange way, the labels placed upon her protected her. She didn't want that to go away.

Luna doesn't bother hiding the annoyance in her voice, which gets higher with her rising frustration. "Yes, Neville. I am. For what other reason would people avoid me so much?"

"What are you talking about?" Neville exclaims, still completely and utterly befuddled. "Why are you fighting me on this?"

"Because Neville, I can deal with being labeled as crazy. I can't deal with being labeled as unloveable."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
